Kaltag x Dusty
by Lucas232
Summary: A lemon including Kaltag and Dusty, they become a couple. CONTAINS MATURE THEMES.


*I'm sorry I didn't really know what to call this one. I'll opt for Kaltag x Dusty, simple I know.*

Kaltag had been in love with Dusty secretly for a long time. Albeit on the outside very confident especially around his teammates, he was not confident mentally. Kaltag loved everything about her, her voice, her eyes her personality, her luscious silver fur and not to mention the fact that they were actually about the same age. His sexual attraction to her was practically a given fact.

But that wasn't his biggest secret.

Kaltag's biggest secret was that he was a virgin.

No male in town would ever be proud of the fact that he was a virgin. It seemed that not only was Kaltag too nervous around females, but also he only wanted one person. He probably could find a bitch in heat and slip his dick inside of her easily. But that was not how he wanted that moment to happen.

At this particular moment, Kaltag was in his own little shed having some "me time". Slowly rubbing himself off while of course imagining none other than his crush Dusty. He didn't rush things, allowing himself to slowly edge to the point of impending orgasm and then letting off. This would make the final orgasm so much better. Not to mention the sheer amount of semen that extracts from Kaltag's now aching to-release nuts.

Every once in a while he would groan or sometimes moan. Especially a particular someone's name quietly. "Hnghh..Dusty" he would groan softly. "Oh Dusty".. He would begin to pant as he would begin to become close to the edge again. He would imagine everything about her. Her paws, her beautiful fur, her hot muzzle, what her cute little tailhole would look, and most of all, what her hot wet canine pussy would look like. There wasn't many things he wouldn't give to be inside of it.

Kaltag usually found himself masturbating by sitting up against the wall with his legs spread instead of on his back like most males. He didn't know why, it was just how he enjoyed things better.

Dusty had been in the boiler room with her teammates when she decided to go back to her house. Things just didn't seem interesting there at the moment. Saying her goodbyes before beginning to walk through Nome.

Dusty had always been interested in the males on her team, but never really decided to delve deeper into approaching them about it. In particular she found Kaltag adorable. Something about him, the cute patch on one of his eyes, his odd at times ears, his voice and his body. You could always see Kaltag's muscles unlike some of the huskies on her team. She really liked his voice though. It made her smile, even though he could be stupid at times.

As Dusty was walking through Nome, she swore she could have heard someone talking that sounded familiar. To be more specific, a faint whisper of some sorts.

"Hngh..Dusty".. It whispered.

Looking around, she saw what seemed to be a familiar place to her. "Is this Kaltag's house? I swear it is. I've seen him go into his little shed a few times when walking home." She thought to herself. "Is he okay? That boy is always so quiet when he goes home. Maybe I should check up on him." She shrugged before turning towards the little walkway to his front yard in the snow.

She looked around and found the doors to his shed. Taking a deep breath before doing anything else. "Kaltag?" She called out. Rather softly but she figured he would hear it.

Kaltag was too wound up in his own world edging himself harder to hear anything from outside of his shed.

Dusty heard another groan and no response and she became worried he was hurt. Walking forward, she nudged Kaltag's shed door open.

Kaltag was now on his side with his eyes closed still going at it. His back facing Dusty, so she could not get a full view of between Kaltag's legs from the door. "Hnghh..Dusty" He groaned as he was shuddering with his eyes still closed. Kaltag probably would have let himself go within another minute.

Dusty froze and a huge blush washed over under her fur as she realized what Kaltag was doing, hearing her name it made her even more embarrassed. Dusty realized quite quickly that Kaltag was masturbating thinking about her.

"K..Kaltag." Dusty called out quietly, nervous and clearly embarrassed for both him and herself in this situation alike.

Kaltag's eyes opened and went wide. Looking back to his horror, he saw Dusty staring at him.

"Ngh Oh shit!" He stood up quickly and ran to the wall. Covering everywhere between his legs with his tail as he sat down staring back at her. Beginning to tremble in embarrassment and shame, as well as horror. "Dusty I'm sorry I can explain!" He whimpered and looked down. Kaltag knew he couldn't though. "Please don't be mad at me.." He trailed off and looked back up at her. It was embarrassing enough to be caught masturbating let alone by the one you were masturbating to.

Dusty shakily walked forward before nudging the door to the shed shut with her back paw. Providing privacy for them while the cracks of the wood provided enough light to be able to see inside the shed. She had never seen Kaltag act like this before. Way more timid than how he usually acted in public. Walking over and taking a deep breath before sitting right in front of him.

"K..Kaltag, I'm not mad at you. How you pleasure yourself is your choice, we all do it." She shrugged before getting to the main question. "But were you thinking about me?" She asked while staring into his eyes, even though he wasn't making eye contact with her. His head still looking down in shame. It was still clear that Dusty was nervous as well. Not horrified, but nervous. She was good at keeping a clear head in surprising situations.

Kaltag took a few seconds, but closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Dusty." He whispered out, his voice nothing more than a squeak, a single tear running down his left cheek.

"Kaltag, look at me." She said.

Kaltag was hesitant to look up at her.

Dusty sighed before taking her paw and gently pulling Kaltag's head up. "I'm not mad." She whispered, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Do you really like me Kaltag?" She asked, turning her head to the side a bit.

Kaltag gave a nervous nod before trying to look back down.

"Uh uh look at me. " She pulled his head up. Leaning forward and whispering into his ear; "Have you ever had your first kiss Kaltag?" Something told her with how nervous this boy was he hasn't had it.

Kaltag shook his head, his eyes trying to not make eye contact with her. His heart now racing a thousand times per minute hearing her question.

Dusty pushed her muzzle so that it was dangerously close to Kaltag's. "Kiss me boy." She whispered, her hot breath against his lips as she stared into his eyes. Breathing in before pushing her lips against his. Her eyes watching Kaltag's reaction as she locked lips with her admittedly adorable secret crust.

Kaltag's eyes went wide staring at her, but within a few seconds his eyes closed as his anxiety washed away. Pushing his muzzle so that he was now reciprocating the kiss along with her. "Mmph" a little groan noise escaped his lips.

Dusty internally smiled and closed her eyes once she saw that Kaltag had closed his. Her paw reaching around to the back of his head and pushing it gently deeper into hers. She could tell that Kaltag was still reluctant to use his tongue, clearly too nervous. She felt it tap her lips at one point though. She decided she would help him along then. Slipping her own tongue out of her lips and pushing them against his lips.

At first it didn't seem like Kaltag had noticed Dusty's tongue, but soon he would.

Dusty's tongue eventually slipped between Kaltag's lips and into his mouth. Through the kiss with Dusty's eyes open, she smiled. The first thing she did was find that boy's tongue. She wanted to feel it against hers. She could feel that Kaltag's mouth was just as warm if not warmer than her own. Her tongue tapped Kaltag's before she tried to push it against his.

Kaltag's eyes went wide open as he realized it was the girl of his dream's tongue in his mouth. To be more specific, her tongue trying to now slurp against his own. Kaltag inhaled through his nose before pushing his tongue back against hers. Still in Kaltag's mouth, their tongues danced and slurped against each other. But Kaltag realized quite quickly he wanted his to be inside Dusty's mouth. He wanted to taste her beautiful lips and inside of them. So he did. Pushing his tongue away from hers so that it slipped between Dusty's lips carefully. Moving his tongue along the inside of her mouth, feeling every little crevice of her mouth and each one of her teeth.

Dusty was surprised at first, but wasn't complaining. Pulling her own tongue back into her own mouth, she began sucking on Kaltag's tongue and wrapping her tongue around it. It was the most erotic kiss she had ever had.

Kaltag had gone soft between his legs from his pure anxiety of the situation before. But feeling Dusty's hot lips against his and their tongues slurping, made him rock hard again. Still covering between his legs with his tail, because he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet, and also because he wasn't sure if Dusty wanted to see it, let alone go further than this.

After another minute of their deep passionate kiss, Dusty let go of Kaltag's head and pulled away with a deep inhale, finally getting some decent air back into her. She could see that Kaltag did the same. "How was that?" She asked him simply, looking into his eyes with a smirk.

Kaltag was panting, almost sweating in his own anxiety filled world at this point. "A.. amazing." He panted looking back into her eyes for once. "Thank you." He thanked her.

Dusty's heart hurt a little for the poor boy. "He's thanking me for kissing him even though it's clear I wanted to? Poor boy. He has no idea." She thought to himself. "Kaltag you don't need to thank me. Do you want more?" She asked him simply. A quick lick of her lips at the end, she wasn't sure if he caught that or not.

Kaltag gave a hesitant nod, clearly still in awe over her even being here still.

Dusty moved a little closer to him. "Do you trust me?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

Kaltag gave a nod with a little gulp of his throat.

Dusty leaned down, laying down on her belly in front of him. Looking up at him, she took her paw and pushed him back so that he in his original position sitting back and leaning against the wall. Moving a little closer, her face was right in front of the area between Kaltag's legs, confronted with Kaltag's bushy tail nervously covering the area between there. She looked up at him; "Kaltag are you a virgin? You can be honest with me.".

Kaltag gave a sheepish nod looking down at her, a blush under his fur and his heart racing. His whole body was trembling a little with anxiety.

"That's okay, that just makes it more fun for me." She smiled. "Can I see it Kaltag?" She asked him simply.

"B..but what if it's not..big enough?" He looked down at her, clearly embarrassed and not confident in himself. "Oh my god she wants to see my dick" he thought to himself, internally screaming.

"Poor boy." Dusty thought to herself. "Kaltag, I never judge size. I don't care how big or small it is. It's you." She put a paw on his chest looking up at him caringly. "Just move your tail away for me." She coaxed him softly. Dusty could hear his heart racing from where she was. She intended to help him get over that.

Kaltag, still staring down at her, took a deep breath. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he moved his tail away. Opening them and looking back down, his rock hard canine cock was pointing right at Dusty's face. He could see her staring at it.

Dusty examined it, staring at it, she couldn't believe she was finally seeing her crush's penis up close. She had gotten a few glimpses of his balls at times on the teams, but she was much happier to be up close. Looking at those luscious fuzzy pair of fuzzy nuts Kaltag had on him. She wanted them, and what was inside of them. "I intend to drain those." She thought to herself while licking her lips. Looking back up at him, "Kaltag it's bigger than I expected, that's a good thing. Relax." She smiled up at him. "Can I touch it?" She asked him simply, in a calm voice.

"Uhm.." Kaltag mumbled out loud, shaking even more than before. "Let her touch it you idiot!" Kaltag's mind screamed at him. With that, he closed his eyes and nodded, still looking down at her.

Dusty smiled; "I'll be careful. I promise, I'm gonna take care of you, you just relax and enjoy it. You should have told me earlier, it's about time you enjoy a female." She made sure Kaltag was still laying against the wall, she wanted him to enjoy this and not worry about himself. With that, she carefully leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his virgin penis. Sucking the tip into her mouth and looking back up at him with her eyes seductively.

Kaltag was staring back down at her, his muzzle opened a little bit with a gasp. Biting his lip, he held in a moan. It felt so good, her muzzle was so hot and wet.

Dusty smiled and took another inch of him inside slowly.

Kaltag couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned his head back, letting out a groan of pleasure. "Ohhh" he groaned. Thankfully not loud enough that it would be heard outside the shed.

That groan of his began to get Dusty wet below her tail. "There he goes. God he tastes better than I imagined." Dusty let out a little moan from her mouth, vibrating Kaltag's cock. Taking another inch in, eventually slipping it into her throat, her lips now against his balls. Everything except his knot was in her mouth. "He smells so good, so musky, he's beautiful." She told herself, beginning suck it. Bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around it as she worked him good.

"Ohh.." He was shuddering and every little bit letting out a little moan. After she hit a particularly sensitive spot, he finally let himself vocally loose a little bit. "Ohh Dusty please don't stop." He groaned looking back down at her, his muzzle open and panting. His eyes glazed over with pleasure, almost as if he were half conscious. Kaltag was clearly in heaven as his crush sucked him.

Dusty looked down at Kaltag's luscious fuzzy low-hanging nuts. She loved them, she wanted them. One of her paws reaching forward, she cupped them into her paw and began to massage them. Fondling each of them carefully, being sure to hit every sensitive spot between his legs.

Kaltag's eyes open and he looked back down as he felt a paw cup his nuts. Wincing a little as they were sore from being edged so many times. They still ached to release at each touch,I throbbing even. At first it felt weird, but he really began to like it. If Dusty wanted his balls, he wasn't complaining. Opting to spread his legs further to give her more access instead of reeling back in anxiety. Everywhere between his legs was hers right now.

As Dusty worked him, he felt her tongue begin to swirl around his knot as he got slurped and sucked by her ever-moving muzzle. "D..Dusty I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum." He groaned, less anxious now to say it than before. His eyes closed, his teeth clenched. "O..oh God it's gonna come out" he mumbled to himself. His nuts throbbing even harder than before, the pressure inside of them immense by this point. He was about to explode.

This is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to taste his cum, because it was his. This cute boy she's always wanted was hers at this moment. "Mmhm!" She tried to vocally give him an okay to cum in her mouth. Opting to also lean her other paw up and rub his chest and pat it gently. She could feel Kaltag's nuts begin to move up closer to him and tremble every few seconds.

Kaltag hoped this was an okay from her, because soon he wouldn't be able to control it. "H..here it comes please don't stop!" He groaned. Within a few seconds, his heavy breathing stopped with a little gasp. Seconds later, he let out the most erotic groan he had yet. His eyes glazed over and his eyes closed, his teeth clenched. Kaltag's nuts finally exploded into her muzzle. Hours worth of pent-up denied orgasms erupted into her muzzle. Shuddering he began to groan her name as he leaned his head back. "Hngh Dusty I'm..I'm cumming!" "Oh Dusty.." "Dusty.." he would groan. His orgasm washing over him, her muzzle intensified it ten fold, this was the greatest most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Subconsciously taking a paw and putting it on her head, holding her against his length.

"Mmmm.." her eyes rolled back into her head as she finally tasted him. She felt Kaltag's balls contract and throb hard in her paw, she had finally drained then. Surprised at the amount of puppy batter this boy was erupting into her muzzle. Sucking him like a straw, she pressed his nuts to try and get every last drop out. And every last drop she did.

Eventually Kaltag's orgasm had slowed down, his nuts had no more to give, every last drop had been milked out of him. By now he was fully leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, almost half conscious. Every once in a while another drop would come out of his cock when it twitched.

Dusty pulled off of him and let go of his nuts to sit back up. Making sure Kaltag opened his eyes so that Kaltag could see her open her muzzle to reveal the pool of thick creamy canine cum he had painted her mouth with. Her tongue swirling in it tasting it. Then proceeding to close her mouth and make a gulp sound as she swallowed every drop. Her tongue slipping out of between her lips and licking her lips, making sure to clean the cum off of there too. Opening her mouth again to show him that she had swallowed all of him.

Kaltag gasped, now panting looking down at her in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he had ever had. The only one rivaling it was the first time he had ever had an orgasm. Nothing else came close. He had been given a blowjob by the husky of his dream's, and she swallowed his cum. "B..but isn't it bad to swallow? It tastes bad doesn't it?" He panted out.

Dusty giggled and shook her head. "Not bad at all, and yours tastes both sweet and salty. I really like it." She smiled. "These work well, I can tell you that. You came a lot. That's a good thing." She giggled again patting his now drained fuzzy nuts softly.

"Kaltag I think I'm gonna need be taken care of back after that. I'm dripping back there. Would you like to eat me out?" She asked point blank. "I'll give you a few minutes, I know you need some time." She leaned up and nuzzled him.

Kaltag nodded, his tail wagging a bit. Leaning his head back, his eyes closed and he just rested for a minute or two. Looking back down at her with a smile, he stood up shakily. "I..I can't get hard again yet bu-" he was cut off by Dusty raising her tail in front of him.

"You sure about that baby?" She grinned and turned around, backing up close to him, revealing to Kaltag her dripping wet pussy as well as her little pink tailhole. She took her back paw and pushed him down on the ground on his belly. Backing up, she shoved her pussy into his face. Just an inch from his muzzle. "Use your tongue baby, don't be afraid. Inside of it too. Make me cum." She shuddered feeling his hot breath run over her pussy.

Kaltag took a deep breath before carefully pushing his tongue against her pussy. Beginning to slurp her vaginal lips. His tongue then slipping inside her as he was face to face with the pussy of the girl of his dreams. Letting out a little groan from his lips that vibrated her vagina. She tasted so good, Kaltag was determined to make her cum, and cum hard at that. He loved this girl so much.

Dusty but her lip and groaned internally. "Harder baby. She began to push back.

It wasn't long before he began to get hard again himself. "Mpph..Dusty" He would groan into her pussy as he tasted every inch of her vaginal canal. His tongue going in and out and swirling around as deep as possible. His nose pressing hard against her clit, his hot breath adding to the stimulation as well.

Dusty had begun to roll her hips backward, thrusting against Kaltag's muzzle. Her teeth clenched as she began to get deeper into it. "K..Kaltag.." She groaned, throwing her head back. "I'm gonna cum all over you soon.." She grunted. Beginning to roll her hips backward faster.

Kaltag was in heaven at this point, her hot wet juices tasted amazing. Her scent was driving him wild, his nose pressed right up against the spot that produced the most heavenly scents for a male to breathe in. His now completely rock hard again, achingly hard in fact.

"I..I'm gonna cum Kaltag all over you..fuck here it comes!" She moaned and arched her back, all her muscles tensing as her pussy erupted all over him.

Her sweet pussy juices squirting all over his muzzle, running down his neck onto his chest. He loved how it tasted and started swallowing it all. He felt every inch inside of her contract in orgasmic contractions.

"Ahngh Kaltag baby!" She groaned as she was trembling, the most intense part of her orgasm had washed over her. Her hips rolling backwards against him wildly. Every time Kaltag moved his tongue inside of her felt heavenly. She looked back at him moaning, making eye contact with him in the most erotic manner possible.

Kaltag was still swirling his tongue around inside of her, his hot drool pooling inside of her, dripping out along with her pussy. Looking up, he made eye contact with his love, her mouth open groaning back at him, eyes glazed over with pleasure as she came. His mouth practically sucking on her pussy at this point, making audible slurping noises as his love shook and moaned his name. Hearing his crush moan his name drove him wild inside every time she did it. It made his heart race and leap inside, not to mention that it turned him on more. He would never forget it.

Eventually Dusty's orgasm began to slow down, her hips beginning to stop rolling back against Kaltag's muzzle. Dusty's claws had made claw marks on the wood floor of Kaltag's shed, she had dug them in as she came, planting herself against the floor. Moving off of Kaltag still panting and trembling a bit. "Kaltag that was amazing. I've never came that hard. How are you so good at that?" She panted, looking back up at him. Leaving her tail up to let everything drip out.

Kaltag's muzzle pulled away with a slurping noise as his tongue pulled out of her. "You taste amazing Dusty, I don't know I just got carried away. I..I've always dreamed of doing that." He looked down sheepishly, panting himself from finally being able to take a proper breath. Swallowing all of her pussy juice right in front of her, his rock hard erection now right in front of her between his legs again.

Dusty blushed a bit at his comment, but smiled. "I'm glad you have, because you were amazing at it." She looked down, pulling her claws out of the wood that they had dug into. "Whoops" She thought to herself. Looking at Kaltag, more specifically, between his legs, she saw her plan had worked. Her crush was horny again. Turning around, she looked at Kaltag with a smile. Walking up close to him and whispering in his ear; "Kaltag, are you ready to fully lose your virginity?" She whispered.

Kaltag's eyes went wide and his heart raced again. Thinking for a second, he gave a nod.

"Lay on your back baby." She told him simply with another lick of her lips. Pushing him down gently.

Kaltag now found himself on his back looking up at her. His rock hard erection and fuzzy balls fully accessible between his legs to her.

Dusty smiled and stood over him. Looking down at him, she leaned down so that she was laying on his belly. A good amount of weight still on her paws so that she wouldn't crush him. Her belly grinding against his, she leaned down to whisper in his ear again. "I know you're nervous, I'm gonna take care of you baby. You won't be nervous after this." She whispered looking down at him. "You ready?" She asked simply, looking directly into his eyes again.

Kaltag took a nervous swallow and nodded.

"I'm going to take it slow. You'll enjoy this." She whispered, getting ready to line herself up soon.

"W..wait." He responded suddenly.

Dusty looked down confused; "Hmm?" She asked.

"But..what if I get you pregnant?" He asked, clearly nervous.

She giggled; "Boy I'm not in heat. You can cum inside me for days unless I'm in heat. That's another story then." She giggled back.

"O..oh. Sorry." Kaltag looked down for a second before looking back up at her with a nod.

Without another word, she began to lean herself down to line herself up with Kaltag's cock. Her belly pressing deeper into his as she finally felt his tip poke her lips. "Here I go baby. You don't need to hold back, let yourself go." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before taking a deep breath. She pushed forward. Feeling the first few inches of his cock slip inside her.

With that, Kaltag was a virgin no more.

Kaltag gasped as she slid down on him. It felt so good, even better than her blowjob she had given him before. She was so warm and tight inside, let alone perfectly wet for him after their previous actions. Registering he had lost his virginity, he felt even more happy inside. "A..Ahh Dusty, you feel so good inside" He whispered, biting his lip.

Dusty grunted a little as he entered her, grunting again in both pain and pleasure as she began to push all the way down. Holding back a moan as she finally slid all the way down onto him. He felt huge, bigger than the past two times she had done it before previous males before.

Kaltag couldn't hold back anymore, leaning his head back and groaning her name. His paws moved up and wrapped around her hips without thinking. Squeezing her buttcheeks gently in his paws as he groaned.

"Good boy." She grunted with a smile as she lifted herself upwards before slipping all the way back down. This time letting out a little groan as this felt amazing. Beginning to repeat her actions falling into a rhythm, up and down at the same pace, working her boy for all he was worth. "K..Kaltag.." She began to moan his name again. "Oh Kaltag! Your cock feels so good..it's the perfect size!" She moaned into his ear softly, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"Hngh..Dusty..your pussy is amazing oh god.." He shuddered and clenched his teeth as she worked him good. He could feel her tail moving around, tickling his nuts between his legs as she went up and down. They were sensitive enough to feel her the warm thick fur of her tail. "I might not last long" He whimpered, feeling her hips begin to slap against his nuts as she went faster. The slapping noise seemed to turn him on even more though.

"Your fucking dick is gonna make me cum again..fuck Kaltag!" She groaned and clenched her teeth, beginning to push deeper into his belly as her hips went wild. Within a few more seconds, she leaned arched her back against him and came hard. "Hngh! Baby I'm cumming again!" She whimpered as her pussy began to squirt all over him, covering everywhere between Kaltag's legs.

Kaltag's balls were now soaked in sloppy wet pussy juice, but not anyone's, Dusty's. His shudders and groans began to get louder as his orgasm approached. His nuts still ached from his previous orgasm after edging for so long, but he didn't care. He was about to cum in the love of his life's pussy. "Dusty I'm gonna cum in your pussy..oh god I'm so close..I need to knot you baby." He moaned, almost begging her. Kaltag's breathing against her becoming more rapid and shaky.

Clenching her teeth and leaning her head down, grunting with her eyes closed, she pushed down hard. Hard enough that his knot slipped into her. Looking back into his eyes with her muzzle half open and eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Do it. Cream me Kaltag, I want your cum inside me." She whispered before beginning to milk his knot for all it was worth, rolling her hips the best she could with his knot inside her.

"Ahhh Dusty here it comes!.." Kaltag clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, there was no way he could hold it in. He was about to explode inside of her again, but this time in her most intimate place. The place he dreamed of being inside for so long. Arching his belly up into her, Kaltag's orgasm washed over him hard. "I'm..I'm cumming in your pussy! Dusty!" He moaned loudly, dangerously loud enough to be heard outside. Luckily no one had heard. Kaltag's load squirted into Dusty's pussy, painting every inch of her vaginal walls, dangerously close to her cervix. Kaltag was lucky she wasn't in heat. If Kaltag was standing up, this orgasm would have brought him to his hypothetical knees. His aching nuts contracting and pulsing as they pumped his thick creamy cum into her. "Ahhng Dusty! Ahh Dusty I love you!" Deep within his orgasm, the sheer intensity of his crush's pussy made those words accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Kaltag's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his paw as he gasped, still trembling and groaning as his orgasm began to slow down. Still knotted deep inside of her, there was no way he could run away like he wished he could at that moment. A few more pleasurable contractions washed over him as he tried to hold the groans in. Kaltag was so embarrassed after accidentally saying that, although truth be told, it was true.

Dusty kept rolling her hips but stopped a few seconds after hearing him say that. Her breathing still shaky, but both of their orgasms had faded away now. She was surprised to say the least, but wasn't upset. Her heart leapt inside in fact.

Kaltag knew his knot wasn't going to allow him to go anywhere. He was trying to not make eye contact. "I..I'm sorry. I..." He whispered, his voice trailing off.

Dusty smiled, grabbing his head with her paw and pulling it so that he would be looking at her. Leaning down, she shoved her muzzle into his, giving Kaltag a surprise deep kiss.

Kaltag's eyes went wide as he was kissed by his crush surprisingly, but closed his eyes a few seconds after and just began to enjoy it.

Dusty eventually pulled away and looked back down at him. A string of their drool connecting each other.

Kaltag's eyes opened again after he felt her pull away. Looking nervously down as he noticed the string of drool connecting her lip to his, before looking back up at her. His mouth opening to speak again, but stopped by Dusty holding her paw up.

Dusty held a paw to his lips to stop him from talking, looking into his eyes. Leaning her muzzle down next to his before letting go. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Boy I've always liked you since we were just pups and I first met you." She smiled at him before leaning back up to look into his eyes.

Kaltag stared back up at her, swallowing nervously waiting for her words. Eyes going slightly wide when he heard what she said. His heart leapt, and he had the urge to wag his tail. The surprise kiss on his cheek felt nice. "R..really?" He asked hopefully.

Dusty nodded.

"I..I've loved you since we were pups too. But Dusty..why me?" He both confessed and asked at the same time. There was no doubt he was blushing under his fur.

"Aww Kaltag, I can tell you why. You're different than all the other guys. Yeah you may act like them on the outside, but I know you're different than that deep down inside. I love you for you Kaltag. Your voice makes me smile, and your personality is something I've always enjoyed." She licked his cheek. "Plus, I really like your body, I'm a girl I can't lie. All these male huskies after me are the same. I know you hate that patch on one of your eyes, but I love it. It makes me smile, it's different. I've wanted nothing less to kiss those lips of yours since I became sexually active. I'm glad at the least, I finally have." She sighed after confessing that happily. "Now boy, why me?" She kissed his cheek again.

Kaltag didn't respond for a few seconds, just taking in what she had told him. What she said took away a lot of his nervousness to be honest with her as well. He finally could pour his feelings out to her, like he never had the courage to before. "Dusty, everything about you makes me happy. You were the first one I met when we went to the sled team tryouts. You made me feel like I belonged, and were always there for me. Your beautiful voice makes me happy every time I hear it. I love your fur, it's this beautiful silver that I haven't seen on anyone else, and nor would I care if I did. Your eyes, I always take glances at them whenever I can. It goes without saying your body in its entirety is absolutely beautiful. And your scent, it smells amazing. I can never get enough of it. I want nothing more to be with you for the rest of my life, if you'd let me." He kissed her cheek, relieved to get that off of his chest.

"I think we can make that happen." She gave him a kiss on his lips and nuzzled his neck. Looking back up at him, she nodded. "If you'd like to be together with me, I'd want nothing else but for that to happen. I love you Kaltag." She kissed him again. "Now can we roll onto our sides? My legs are starting to hurt." She giggled.

Kaltag was stunned, a stupidly happy smile on his face. The girl of his dreams was now his girlfriend, and she had loved him too all along. "Uh..oh yeah! Sorry.." He mumbled clumsily, still in shock that the girl in front of him he'd loved for so long was his girlfriend now.

Carefully they rolled onto their sides, still held together by Kaltag's thick knot, holding his cum inside of her. Their bellies pressed up against to each other, chest to chest.

"So how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" She asked him before Kaltag could speak.

"Amazing." He sighed happily. "I never wanted to lose it to anyone but you. My dreams came true tonight." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." It felt weird to say still, but he happily said it now.

"I love you too Kaltag." She whispered back. "Kaltag, if we're going to be together, promise me two things?" She asked him.

"Hmm?" He responded, awaiting her answer.

"One, be yourself from now on. You don't need to act like them anymore, it isn't cool. I know you're not like that. Trust me. Two, please top abusing Star. That poor boy doesn't deserve it, he just wants to fit in. Apologize to him sometime for me will you?" She looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes.

Kaltag inhaled before thinking about it. Nodding after a few seconds happily. "I promise baby." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his love. His head nuzzling on top of hers. Closing his eyes and enjoying her scent, making sure his belly was pressed against hers, it made him feel even more warm and happy inside.

Dusty closed her eyes as well, smiling as she did so.

The two stayed like that for a while, breathing softly and enjoying each other's company. They began to forget that Kaltag's knot was still deep inside her, along with his cum.

A few minutes later, Dusty looked up at him, going to speak but realizing Kaltag was not going to be responding.

Kaltag's muzzle was slightly open, snoring softly with his eyes closed. Fast asleep holding her. His orgasms had made him sleepy enough already, let alone the nut-aching edging he had been doing hours earlier. His chest rising up and down slowly and softly. Holding Dusty carefully almost like she was his teddy bear.

Dusty couldn't help but smile. "Poor boy" He thought to himself. Opting to sleep here instead of leaving here to see him tomorrow. Her owners were currently out of town anyways. The team also had the day off tomorrow. Everything was alright right now for Dusty, and she couldn't be happier.

Eventually the light inside the shed became less and less until it was perfectly dark. Dusty had been laying there, enjoying Kaltag's scent with her eyes closed. Eventually, the rhythmic rising and falling of Kaltag's chest had lulled her to sleep herself.

*Possibly To Be Continued?*


End file.
